


Winter Blues

by goodnightlove



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Snow, Winter, tf2 pyro - Freeform, tf2 scout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightlove/pseuds/goodnightlove
Summary: Scout is feeling a little down, so Pyro decides to drag the runner outside for some winter mischief.





	Winter Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Another small flash fire fic, I hope you enjoy! 🌻

Pyro sat on his bed, quietly staring out at the snow that blanketed the fort. He noticed the others were down as well. Four years of killing one another and not seeing their families, it was bound to happen. Even Scout was rather quiet and reserved. Pyro’s thoughts drifted to the runner then back to the snow and he got an idea. He slid off his bed, grabbed his flamethrower and quickly made his way down the hall to the rec room. There was an entertainment room of sorts. 

Pyro came through the double doors with speed, causing them to clank loudly against the walls. His hunch was right, Scout was on the couch and jumped when Pyro came into the room.

“Whoa, wheres the fire Py?” Scout said, his voice a little lower than normal.

Pyro crossed the room and came to stand at the edge of the couch. He grabbed Scout by the wrist and gently tugged until Scout stood. “What do ya want?” 

Pyro mumbled words that Scout could not understand and tugged on his arm for him to follow. “Come on Py, I’m tired and I just want to relax, okay?”

Pyro mumbles louder and tugs again. Scout rolls his eye and allows the shorter man to lead him out of the rec room and down the hall toward the back of the base. Pyro motions for Scout to put his coat on before heading out the door. Scout does so, with a sigh and follows the arsonist.

“What are you getting at Py, it’s like twenty below out here?” Scout wrapped his arms around himself, hugging the thick feather down coat closer to his body.

Pyro began to gather some snow into a ball, than rolled it on the ground.

“Snowman, you wanna build a snowman? Are you freakin‘ kidding me?” Scout protests.

Pyro stands and places his gloved hands on his hips like he does when he is annoyed and mumbles some more, motioning at the snow.

“Py really, what are we twelve?” Scout retorts, his feet firmly planted and not moving.

Pyro reaches up and moves the gas mask just over his mouth, leaving his nose covered. “Come on Scout. No one will know, we are at the back of the base, no one comes out here, besides.” Pyro walks over to where he had propped his flamethrower against the fence and brings it up. “When we are done, I thought you could roast the snowmen.”

He watched as Scout’s eyes lit up and little and he looked back at the door then back at Pyro. “Fine, but don’t you dare breath a word of this to anyone.”

Pyro smiled widely at Scout then pulled his mask back down. He gently laid the flamethrower against the fence post then went to help Scout make the base of the snowman. 

By the time they started on the body of the snowman, Scout was laughing and was back to his old self again. He cracked jokes and talked almost constantly and Pyro almost hummed with happiness. He was happiest when those around them were happy.

They finished the first snowman, then began to look around for ways to decorate them. Scout watched at Pyro dug around on the ground at the base of one of the tall trees. He gathered some things in his arms then quickly returned to the snowman. Scout watched with interest as Pyro quickly went to work putting something on the front of the snowman. When he stepped back Scout snorted with laughter. Pyro had used stones and pine needles to make a Medic snowman, completer with glasses. “Ah that is good, now let’s make more.”

The two of them quickly went to work the on the next snowman, and after thirty minuets had four others. A Sniper, expertly done by Scout. A small, round, and strangely accurate Engie snowman, complete with goggles and hard hat. A Soldier, and a Heavy. Scout was practically rolling with laughter, as he observed their handy work. “oh man, this is hilarious, they look just like em.”

Pyro grabbed his flamethrower and walked over to Scout. He moved his gas mask up once more and stood next to Scout. He showed Scout how to open the valves and which sequence they went in. He showed him how to air blast and finally how to work the flames.

“Dis thing ain’t gonna blow up in my face right?” Scout said with a nervous chuckle, feeling the heat coming off the small flame in front.

“Nope, this model is safe, I promise.” Pyro handed the flamethrower to Scout and stepped back.

Scout’s almost fell forward on his face, as he was thrown off balance by the weight of the weapon. “Shit Py, this thing weighs a ton. Not that I can’t hold it, I’m strong ya know.” Pyro shook his head and motioned for Scout to start.

Scout waddled over to the first snowman they made, the Medic and shakily raised the flamethrower. He hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out how to hold his body for more leverage. He finally understood why Pyro had such bad posture. One had to hunch forward and place all their weight on their lower back and legs, the right side was a little compromised due to the weight of the weapon. Scout took a deep breath then pulled the trigger. Bright orange flames spewed forth and completely engulfed the Medic snowman. Scout gasped as the heat from the flames seeped through the coat and heated his face. He wondered if Pyro could feel all this heat through that suit of his.

The Medic snowman was no match for the flames and melted into a sad puddle rather quickly. Scout laughed and practically bounced up and down. He started on the rest, finally finding a rhythm and way of the maneuvering the bulky flamethrower and soon he was zooming around as gracefully as Pyro during battles.

By the time all the snowmen had been reduced to puddles, Scout’s melancholy had vanished. Pyro watched as Scout happily smiled at his destruction and Pyro’s heart filled with joy. He bound across the snow and pulled Scout into one of his signature hugs and mumbled happily. Scout froze then relaxed, allowing the flamethrower to lower. “Hey uh…thanks Py…this helped a lot.” Scout said honestly.

Pyro smiled back up at him and took his flamethrower back, holding it easily with one hand. The two of them retreated back to the warmth of the base, and back to the rec room. Scout discarded is coat for a blanket and Pyro discarded his mask. They got back in time to catch the old black and white creature features.


End file.
